ridersradiotheaterfandomcom-20200214-history
Singing Six Guns
Singing Six Guns was the third story-arc on Riders Radio Theater. It is direct continuation of Mystery of The Lost Ozone, picking up immediately where Ozone left off. Episodes Singing Six Guns 301 Songs And Segments * Song 1: Ride With The Wind * Commercial 1: A Side of Western Philosophy * Guest Performance 1: John Hartford sings I Wish We Had Our Time Again * The Cowboy Way: Singing Six Guns Episode 1 * Song 2: Banjo Round-Up Listen to Singing Six Guns 301 Singing Six Guns 302 Songs And Segments * Song 1: The Big Corral * Commercial 1: Prairie Larry's Cattle Paint And Body Shop * Guest Performance 1: Boots Randolph * The Cowboy Way: Singing Six Guns Episode 2 * Song 2: So Long, Saddle Pals Listen to Singing Six Guns 302 Singing Six Guns 303 Songs And Segments * Song 1: Pecos Bill * Commercial 1: Perfume, Passion, And Polka * Letters To Ranger Doug: Responses For New Trail Tips * Song 2: My Oklahoma * The Cowboy Way: Singing Six Guns Episode 3 * Song 3: Mexicali Rose * Song 4: So Long, Saddle Pals Listen to Singing Six Guns 303 Singing Six Guns 304 Songs And Segments * Song 1: New San Antonio Rose * Commercial 1: Broadway: Side's Way * Guest Performance 1: The Queen Elizabeth Trio * The Cowboy Way: Singing Six Guns Episode 4 * Song 3: Streets of Laredo Notes * Sitting in for Big Zeno Clinker is "Hammerin Hank". Listen to Singing Six Guns 304 Singing Six Guns 305 Songs And Segments * Song 1: Compadres In The Old Sierra Madre * Commercial 1: Polkaholism * Guest Performance 1: Williams & Ree * The Cowboy Way: Singing Six Guns Episode 5 * Song 2: "The Williams & Ree Polka" Notes * Sitting in for Big Zeno Clinker is "Hoedown Hank". Listen to Singing Six Guns 305 Singing Six Guns 306 Songs And Segments * Song 1: Three On The Trail * Commercial 1: Polkaholism Part 2 * Guest Performance 1: Skip Ewing * The Cowboy Way: Singing Six Guns Episode 6/Guest Performance 2: Skip Ewing * Song 2: So Long, Saddle Pals Listen to Singing Six Guns 306 Singing Six Guns 307 Songs And Segments * Song 1: The Running Gun * Commercial 1: Prairie Larry's Dogie Tune-Up Corral * Letters To Ranger Doug: Rehearsals And Missed Cues * Song 2: Ridin' The Old Front Range * The Cowboy Way: Singing Six Guns Episode 7 * Song 3: South of The Border * Song 4: So Long, Saddle Pals Listen to Singing Six Guns 307 Singing Six Guns 308 * Song 1: Happy Roving Cowboy * Commercial 1: The Queen Elizabeth Trio * Skit 1: A Moment of Awareness With Dr. Woody Paul * The Cowboy Way: Singing Six Guns Episode 8/Song 2: Soon As The Round-Up's Through * Song 3: Empty Saddles In The Old Corral * Song 4: So Long, Saddle Pals Listen to Singing Six Guns 308 Singing Six Guns 309 * Song 1: Singing A Song of The Sage * Commercial 1: Sergeant Dudley's Guide To Canadian Etiquette * Guest Performance 1: Guy Clark sings Old Friends * The Cowboy Way: Singing Six Guns Episode 9/Guest Performance 2: Guy Clark sings Homegrown Tomatoes * Guest Performance 3: Tying A Knot In The Devil's Tail Listen to Singing Six Guns 309 Singing Six Guns 310 * Song 1: Here Comes The Santa Fe * Commercial 1: Longhorn Land * Skit: Introducing Freddie La, The Surfin' Cowboy * The Cowboy Way: Singing Six Guns Episode 10 * Song 2: So Long, Saddle Pals Notes * First appearance of Freddie La. * Recorded at the Z. Alexander Looby Center. * This is the second time "Here Comes The Santa Fe" has been performed on Riders Radio Theater. Listen to Singing Six Guns 310 Category:Story Arcs